Hornické údolí
Hornické údolí bylo jedím s regionů na Ostrově Khorinis. Hornické údolí se proslavilo svými velkými doly na magickou rudu a také nechvalně známou bariérou. Později bylo údolí pod útokem skřetů a draků. Dnes je pravděpodobně pod kontrolou skřetích vojsk. Název oblasti Nejčastěji užívaný název pro tuto oblast na ostrově Khorinis je Hornické údolí. Oblast je některými zvána i Údolím dolů a také trestaneckou Kolonií. První dva názvy vznikly na základě rozsáhlé hornické činosti, když zde byla objevena druhá největší ložiska magické rudy hned po Nordmaru. Další název trestanecká kolonie, vznikl v době Velké skřetí války. Král Rhobar II. totiž vydal zákon, podle něhož byli všichni zločinci, byť za sebemenší prohřešek odsouzeni k doživotní práci v dolech. Geografie thumb|right|Mapa Hornického údolí Hornické údolí je největším regionem na ostrově Khorinis. Údolí je ze tří stran a to z jihu, západu i severu obklopeno vysokým pohořím. Kdežto na východě je údolí omýváno Myrtanským mořem. Údolím protékají celkem tři řeky. Dále se zde nacházejí tři jezera a jedna velká uměle vytvořená nádrž, ležící u Nového tábora. Na severu se nachází průsmyk, spojující Hornické údolí s údolím Khorinisu. Nejnižším bodem údolí je pravděpodobně nížina, ve které se nacházel Bažinný tábor. Určit nejvyšší bod je však velmi těžké. Rozhodně mezi ně však patří vysoká hora, nyní sopka, kde se nachází Stará citadela. V údolí se nachází i rozlehlý Lovecký kaňon. Později, po pádu bariéry, když se v údolí usídlili draci se s jejich příchodem změnilo v mnoha oblastech i klima. Na západě vznikla zaledněná oblast, né nepodobná Nordmarskému klimatu. Nedaleko Starého hradu zase vznikla bažina a hora, na které stávala Stará citadela se proměnila v sopku. Klima v údolí je mírné, často zde prší. Skřetí území thumb|left|Skřetí město Na jihozápadě za horami se nacházelo teritorium skřetů. Všechny cesty na jejich území bývaly za časů bariéry hlídány vojáky ze Starého tábora. Po celém skřetím území jsou roztroušeny malé tvrze a věže, ty pravděpodobně sloužily za časů slávy hlídkám, které nad územím dohlížely. Centrum skřetího území bývalo Skřetí město se Spáčovým chrámem. Na skřetím území také stávala nádherná, pravděpodobně skřetí aréna, která dokazuje, že skřetí kultura byla opravdu vyspělá, protože se zde byly vystaveny nádherné sochy skřetů. Historie Ranné dějiny thumb|left|Horská pevnost Zdá se, že původními pány údolí byli skřeti. Rovných tisíc let před příchodem bezejmenného na pevninu, zde pět skřetích šamanů vyvolalo arcidémona Spáče, skřety zvaného Krushak. Ti byli proměněni v nemrtvé a Spáč započal svůj tisíciletý spánek. O deset let později byl dobudován skřety Spáčův chrám. Tito otroci a chrámoví sluhové byli odměněni kněžími tak, že byli proměněni v nemrtvé. Později však byli skřeti poraženi a jejich teritorium se značně zmenšilo. Také víme, že zde existoval klášter mágů, schopných se proměnit ve zvířata. Podle dokumentu o vlastnictví Horské pevnosti také můžeme usoudit, že Hornické údolí bylo dříve samostatné. Pánem byl pravděpodobně Tymosin, který je zmiňován právě v tomto dokumentu a je zde nazýván pánem Západních polí. Pravděpodobně někdy v této době byla vybudována Horská pevnost a Stará citadela a objeveny doly na magickou rudu. To však přilákalo pozornost nově vzniklého Myrtanského království. Ostrov byl k Myrtanskému impériu připojen v době vlády Rhobara I. Svatého. Pro myrtanskou správu zde byl vystavěn mohutný Starý hrad a ostatní pevnosti byly opuštěny, protože jejich udržování ztratilo smysl. Bariéra thumb|right|Vytvoření bariéry nad Hornickým údolím Po Rhobarovi I. se ujal vlády jeho syn Rhobar II. V prvních letech jeho panování země vzkvétala, avšak později byla jeho říše napadena mohutnou armádou skřetů. Král ztratil velmi brzy své doly v Nordmaru a jeho jediným zdrojem magické rudy byl právě Khorinis. Rhobar sem posílal všechny trestance, aby nemohli uniknout, povalal své nejlepší mágy, složených z šesti mágů Vody a z šesti mágů Ohně. Tito mágové byli pod vedením toho nejmocnějšího, Xardase a měli vytvořit kolem celého údolí neproniknutelnou bariéru. Bohužel, v té době se pomalu probíral opět Spáč a díky jeho temné auře se bariéra rozrostla do nevídaných rozměrů a uvěznila i samotné mágy. Horníkům na Starém hradě to stačilo, aby se vzbouřili proti královským strážím, jejich vůdcem se stal Gomez. Aby si král zajistil i nadále dodávky magické rudy, musel každý měsíc posílat do kolonie zásoby a dokonce i ženy. Později byl také bývalým generálem krále Leem a Mágy Vody založen svobodný Nový tábor. Y´Berion zas založil tábor v bažinách a v domění, že Spáč je bůh mu on i jeho následovníci sloužili. Skřeti mezitím plně ovládli jihozápadní oblast údolí. Bariéra nad údolím stála plných deset let. Zatímco Rudobaroni, páni Starého hradu si užívali přepychového zboží od krále, Mágové Vody v Novém táboře se snažili přijít na to, jak odstranit bariéru. V bažinách zase věřili, že bariéru dokáže odstranit Spáč, kterého se chystali vyvolat. Krom toho mezi Novým a Starým táborem vládla napjatější situace než, kdy dřív. Do toho všeho byl do bariéry vhozen bezejmenný. Bezejmenný se chtěl za každou cenu z bariéry dostat ven a zahájil spolupráci s Mágy Vody. Později však skutečně vypukla po zhroucení největšího dolu na magickou rudu - Starého dolu - válka mezi Starým a Novým táborem. Obě strany se střetly v Bitvě o Svobodný důl, ve které však zvítězil Nový tábor. Později se bezejmennému, s pomocí Xardase podařilo vypátrat Spáčův chrám. Spáč byl nakonec hrdinou poslán zpět do Beliárovy říše a bariéra nad údolím zmizela. Temné časy v kolonii thumb|left|Starý hrad obléhaný skřety Avšak, těsně před tím než byl poražen vykřikl Spáč přijďte a skutečně přišly, síly zla. Trestanci se totiž dali na útěk a kolonie byla velmi rychle vylidněna. Skřeti nyní mohli využít situace a plně ovládli kolonii až na Starý hrad. Navíc jim přišly na pomoc síly zla v podobě draků. Nový tábor se stal hnízdem Ledového draka, zatímco bažinný tábor zcela zanikl. Král se však nehodlal kolonie jen tak vzdát a vyslal na Khorinis expedici, kterou tvořila stvoka paladinů. Do kolonie byl vyslán paladin Garond, aby znovu obnovil těžbu magické rudy a obsadil Starý hrad. Garondovi se to skutečně podařilo a bylo vysláno několik týmů, které měly za úkol pokračovat v těžbě. Situace se však vyhrotila, když skřeti podpoření navíc posilami z pevniny oblehli Starý hrad. Ten byl naprosto odříznut od komunikace nejen s Khorinisem, ale také s doly. Kolonie se stala temným a nehostiným místem, plným skřetů a nebezpečí. Morálka na hradě byla malá, do toho všeho na hrad uspořádali příležitostné útoky samotní draci. Nakonec se však bezejmenný vrátil do kolonie a postupně vyhladil draky. Navíc se posílila morálka, když spitla naděje, že Lord Hagen se svým vojskem míří do Hornického údolí. Bohužel, jeho armáda byla pravděpodobně poražena. Tím byl zpečetěn osud celého ostrova. O pádu Khorinisu víme od Thoruse, který jako jeden z mála svědků vyprávěl později o tom, jak se skřeti zmocnili ostrova a převezli několik zajatců na pevninu. O pozdějším osudu Khorinisu nemáme zatím informace. Osady a památky thumb|left|Stará citadela Hornické údolí je plné pradávných památek a zajímavých míst. Největším lidským sídlem je Starý hrad, který je zároveň jedním z nejmocnějších hradů, jaké kdy Myrtana postavila. Na severu v průsmyku se nacházelo Místo výměny, kde král za dob bariéry vyměňoval zboží s odbojnými horníky. Na severovýchodě stojí ruiny starého kláštera. Nedaleko je i prastarý, nyní již neudržovaný maják, který získal příznačný název Zamlžená věž. Na východě jsou pak rozsáhlé bažiny, kde býval Sektovní tábor. Na jih od Starého hradu pak je vysoká hora, na které stávala Stará citadela, nyní je hora sopkou. Na západě býval Starý tábor. Za rozlehlými horami na severozápadě se pak nacházelo skřetí území, kde bývalo skřetí město, kde se nalézal právě Spáčův chrám, bezpochyby nejstarší budova v údolí. Nesmíme ani zapomenout na dnes již opuštěnou Horskou pevnost a dvě Xardasovy věže. Obyvatelstvo Obyvatelstvo kolonie tvořili především zločinci a vyvrhelové s celého světa. Kolonie se nikdy nestala přirozeným sídlem lidí a měla spíš strategický a vojenský význam. Proto zde byla umístěna stálá vojenská posádka. Potkat v kolonii ženu, byla v kolonii skoro taková vzácnost jako setkání s Innosem. Trestanci, kteří si zde odpykávali trest pocházeli ze všech možných míst. Byli tu Myrtaňané a také mnoho Jižanů, možná jsme zde mohli najít i někoho pocházejícího z Nordmaru. Po pádu bariéry se jedinými lidmi žijícími v kolonii stali paladinové a vojáci a několik málo trestanců. Tak jako kolonie nebyla nikdy přirozeným sídlištěm lidí, tak právě tak byla od pradávna územím skřetů. Náboženství thumb|right|Innosův chrám na Starém hradě Oficiálním náboženstvím Myrtanské říše byl Innosův kult. V Hornickém údolí věřili v Innose královští vojáci a Mágové Ohně, kteří sem přišli, když byli uvězněni v bariéře. Dalo by se tedy říci, že Innosovou výspou v oblasti byl Starý hrad, kde se nacházel i klášter Mágů Ohně. Později tvořili služebníky Innose Paladinové. V sektovním táboře v bažinnách zas věřili, že Spáč je bůh a modlili se v něho. Dokonce připravovali velké vzývání Spáče, při kterém se však ukázalo, že se jedná o arcidémona. Někteří však odmítali uvěřit a oddělili se od tábora a dál následovali Spáče. Většina členů bratrstva zešílela a později se stala služebníky Beliára - Pátrači. Naopak, skřeti kteří věděli, že Spáč je arcidémon věřili v Beliára. Jejich šamani sloužívali tomuto temnému bohu. A když se zmocnili Hornického údolí, stal se zde Beliárův kult majoritním náboženstvím. Poslední zastoupení zde měl i Adanos. V Adana věřili Mágové Vody, kteří žili v Novém táboře. Většina lidí v kolonii však v nic nevěřila, protože se jednalo především o trestance a zločince bez víry. Ekonomika Hornické údolí se ve světě proslavilo především díky obrovským nalezištím magické rudy, která se zde dolovala od pradávna. Dalo by se říci, že ekonomika celého ostrova Khorinis sestávala právě na obchodu s rudou. Krom toho se Hornické údolí proslavilo také pěstováním bažinné trávy, která byla svého času hlavním zdrojem obživy pro Sektovní tábor. Nutno také připomenout, že se zde pěstovala rýže. Avšak tyto suroviny, krom magické rudy, se dokázaly na trhu uchytit jen do pádu bariéry. Zajímavostí je, že po pádu bariéry byly již naleziště vyčerpána. S vyčerpáním ložisek na magickou rudu na Khorinisu se záhy zhroutilo celé Myrtanské království, které bylo na dodávkách závislé. Doly thumb|left|Svobodný důl Údolí bylo bohaté na ložiska magické rudy. Za dlouhá léta, zde postupně vzniklo mnoho dolů. Původním dolem krále a později Gomeze byl dnes již Zavalený důl. Ten se časem zřítil a tak kopáči objevili nový důl, který byl pojmenován Starý důl. To byl vůbec největší důl na magickou rudu na celém ostrově Khorinis. Nový tábor zatím objevil ložiska, kde byl založen Svobodný důl. Krátce před pádem bariéry došlo k zaplavení Starého dolu a později byl Svobodný důl znepřístupněn díky Ledovému draku. Paladinové se pokoušeli opět zahájit těžbu, bylo objeveno několik ložisek, však byla to naprosto nedostačující a navíc rychle vyčerpatelná ložiska magické rudy. Během pár měsíců byly doly naprosto vyčerpány, navíc ani nebylo jak magickou rudu dopravit do Khorinisu, díky skřetům. Hornické údolí i celý ostrov ztratil ztrátou dolů svůj význam. Správa údolí thumb|right|Garond, poslední doložený pán Hornického údolí Správa Hornického údolí byla sice podřízena myrtanské správě ve městě Khorinis, ale skutečným pánem kolonie zpravidla býval ten, kdo byl jmenovám držitelem Starého hradu. Když však byla vytvořena bariéra, byl nejmocnějším mužem v kolonii Gomez, ten však ovládal pouze Starý hrad a jeho okolí. Zbytek kolonie byl rozdělen mezi dalšími tábory a skřetím územím. Posledním známým pánem Starého hradu a formálně kolonie byl paladin, pán Garond. Jeho moc se však vztahovala jen na samotný hrad. Kategorie:Regiony a oblasti